Progress
by Maverick87
Summary: We just started talking...Oneshot Characters OOC


**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or SEGA. **

**Progress**

You're just a reminder, a reminder, a reminder to me...

Of what? What do I convey?

Representations of the "human" mindset, "human" nature….

Is that all?

Shouldn't it be? We're here now and that's all that matters.

Where's the love then? I mean your good mood came back, and it's been a downer for me. You're supposed to be sad and misunderstood.

But that's where it breaks though! Your bad moods are just downers too. They don't reflectively react to put me in a good mood when I feel like "hating the world".

Oh c'mon! You love to hate the world! Every day is just another stupid person right?

I've changed the notion. People can be stupid, but that can be misconstrued. What if the people I notice as stupid…I only catch at the wrong times?

Stupidity never comes at the right time. That's for sure.

Heh. Definitely. But I am not stupid.

Right. You're not…despite certain moments.

That just backs up what I said.

It does…maybe, for once, we're getting somewhere.

I don't know where though…

It's better than nothing.

Nothing can be everything.

Not when you have responsibility. Not when you want to be something great one day.

Greatness is overrated.

Is it?

You know I hate attention when I don't want it. I'd be punching reporters and paparazzi in no time.

Which would…

Just give me more attention...I know.

Good to know you're thinking clearly.

Clarity still feels like a dense fog.

Existentialism will do that.

I hate my mind when I want answers that are unanswerable.

You and everybody else buddy.

Why can't we be omniscient?

That would be boring.

Rephrase: Why can't I be omniscient?

Because you'd ruin the world with "the truth".

Ruining to one is enlightening to another.

Let's say I "ruined" a family member by running them over with my car, would that be enlightening to you?

Only in the sense that anything could happen at anytime and that I should state the cliché of holding on to the moments I have with them.

That's old-hat and inhuman. You wouldn't cry?

I'd cry but only for awhile. But it's not that hard to move on from death.

You can be strange sometimes.

I try to be. I like being unique. I thought I was until recent findings of being completely normal…well besides the obvious…

Of course. But what's wrong with normal?

Nothing. It's just boring. I like the enigma of keeping people off guard.

But no could ever take you seriously.

Don't remind me.

You said I was a reminder.

I did, but I still don't want the reminder to do the reminding. And I can be taken seriously! And when I am it scares people!

Being stoic through anger isn't what I meant.

But that's all you would do!

I'd be the smooth "enigma" as you'd put it.

Do it then. Show me.

It would drive you mad if I did.

People would always ask "What's wrong?" and they'd think something bad must have happened.

You could tell them.

Complaints are annoying and the perceptions wouldn't change. It would all take too much time to pull off.

Right again.

Is this progress?

You could call it that if you'd like.

We're making progress….god…saying that feels like a lie.

Then what would be progress to you?

Completing my dreams; making an album, writing a screenplay, big stuff…not the big stuff we're used to but the big stuff I want to do.

Then let's do those things.

I'm too lazy to get started.

That's an excuse.

And you're a hypocrite.

Aren't we all?

Yeah…so I guess it doesn't really make a difference does it?

No it does. But words are just contextual. It all depends on how we take the words. And since we're all hypocrites, calling me a hypocrite doesn't mean anything.

Words mean a lot to me.

You're a thinker, a writer. If words didn't mean anything then you'd be a horrible one.

I try to find and do the things I am good at.

That's better than what you used to think.

I know it is. I can't just pick up something and be amazing at it.

That goes with everything; a melody if you will.

I just wish I had a better song.

It's not your fault for who you are.

Keep telling me that because that's all I want to hear.

Is that the real progression you want?

Yeah. Yeah it is.

Then do you need me anymore?

Why ask something like that? I would never throw you away.

I guess that's comforting…

You're boorish right now.

I am ruining you to enlightenment.

Har har. Very funny.

I'm laughing.

You find everything funny.

You say that like it is a sin.

Sin is too strong of a word. Asinine is more like it.

So what if it is?

You'll be eating your jokes one day. One day you'll be scarred by something and it'll break you and then you'll see the light.

That's cliché.

Anything can be formulated. Love to marriage, disease to death, religion to war…

True…………You've never liked religion have you?

Neither have you, and I remember you telling me it's stupid.

I did say that but we were younger.

Age is just a number isn't it?

That's a lie.

Not technically.

Don't be an idiot with that crap. Being technical pisses me off.

You just don't like being corrected, or told what to do, or shown what to do, or losing, or being outdone…

I get that! But you feel the same way and you know it! Hypocrite!

Now see I find that funny. That we're reversing positions.

Yin to Yang or some other kind of metaphysical astrology crap?

I'm usually Yin…

Guess that makes Yang…right?

Does that mean if we stay around each other we will create a perfect harmony?

I would think so, but it still hasn't happened yet…we still argue a lot.

It'll come with experience. It should come with experience.

Then is this "experience"?

Yes.

Is this progress? Is this what we want?

Yeah. We're meant to be together. Together…as friends…as brothers. To stand by one another through thick and thin and all that other routine stuff.

This was a good talk.

It was. We needed it.

Thanks a lot little bro.

Anytime Sonic, anytime.

_Maverick87-2008_


End file.
